Swapped
by Roxamine13
Summary: Lucy and Erza swapped body. All of the Fairy Tail guild members don't know it. Then one day, Gray confess his feelings for Erza. So, what will lucy should do? GrayZa, NaLu, MiraxFreed
1. Chapter 1

**Swapped =D**

**Summary**: Lucy and Erza swapped body. All of the Fairy Tail guild members don't know it. Then one day, Gray confess his feelings for Erza. So, what will lucy should do?

**Author Notes**: This is my 1st Fanfic =). Sorry if there is wrong grammar here. This story contains Grayza, Nalu, and Mira x Freed.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does.

-**Story begins here- **

* * *

**In Lucy's Apartment,**

Lucy and Erza swapped body, they didn't tell it to the guild, because it's their problem and they need to solve it alone.

"Lucy, teach me how to act like you." Erza said seriously.

"Eh? how?" Lucy answered.

"Just teach me how you dress, how you speak, and many more!"

"Ok! But Erza, can you teach me first how to requip? Your armor is so heavy."

"Oh! Just say 'Requip' while you're thinking of what you like to."

"Requip!" Lucy shouted. Then her heart kreuz armor turns to seduction armor. "Wow!"

Erza is shock, and her cheek turns red like her hair, she doesn't wear it. "Oi! That's my Seduction Armor! Do-don't wear it! I will only use it if..." she paused. 'If? Gr- no, no, no! What am I thinking?' she thought. "Never mind that! Just don't wear or I will kill you!" she said in rage.

"I-I'm Sorry" Then she requip again to Erza's normal outfit. She wears white sleeveless with Blue ribbon blouse on top and blue skirt at bottom.

"Okay, teach me now."

Then Lucy teaches Erza how she acts, so that the guild will not know what happened.

**After many hours, they were done.**

"Lucy! It's so hard to act like you. I'm tired; I can't teach you how to act like me now." Erza said while she is going to Lucy's bed to sit.

"Erza, it's okay if you don't teach me. Because I know you! I'll just kick Natsu and Gray's butt if they have a sin, and then scold the guild if they are fighting each other because they are not mature. But don't worry; I will not scold you because you will kill me!"

Then they have a little silent.

"Lucy! May I try your magic?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Y-yes Erza! You may."

"I like to open the gate of loke. Let's try. Gate of the lion, I open thee. Leo!" She shouted and Loke appeared.

"Oh Lucy! Why did you call me? Do you want to date with me?" said Loke. He doesn't know that Lucy and Erza swapped. He puts his arm over the shoulders of Lucy. (A/N: Erza is inside Lucy's body.) And then Erza, who is inside of Lucy's body, punch Loke, and that makes him fly away.

**-End of chapter 1-**

* * *

I will update the next chapter tomorrow or soon. Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Mission

**Chapter 2**

**The next day, Lucy and Erza go to the guild.**

"Ohayou minna!" shout Lucy who is inside Erza's body. (Ohayo=Good Morning, Minna=Everyone)

"Hey Lu-eh-Erza! Don't shout." Erza said.

"Eh? Gomenasai" (Gomenasai=Sorry)

"Hey! Erza is apologizing to Lucy? That's impossible!" Mira said.

"Yeah! It looks like Lucy is Erza, and Erza is Lucy." Gray said while his shirt is missing. (That makes him half-naked)

"Gray, your shirt!" Mira said. Gray looks at his body and finds out that his shirt is missing.

"Oh sht! Then Gray running around the guild to find his shirt, but he bumped to Erza. 'Oh, this is gonna be a hell for him!' the guild members (except Lucy, Erza, and Gray) thought.

"Aw!" Lucy, who is inside Erza's body, said.

"I'm sorry Erza! Sorry!" He said.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Erza, who is inside Lucy's body, ask. Then, she looks at Lucy. "Oh! I see, nevermind that."

"Lucy, you're not Erza!" Gray said.

"I said never mind you idiot!" Erza said.

"Hey Er-ah-Lucy! Did you forget? You know what I mean." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry Lu-Erza. By the way, let's take a mission, an easy mission." Erza said.

"Why easy? Not hard?" Gray asked.

"Just shut up!"

"Hey Erza! Yeah, why not hard?" lucy whispered to Erza, so only the two of them will hear it.

"Cause we didn't train how to use our magic. We're not yet practicing it. So, if we go to a hard mission that we usually take, it will become hard for us, and that can lead to accident." Erza replied in low voice.

"Okay, I understand now." She said. "Ok! Er-Lucy is right! Let's take an easy mission, got it?" Lucy commanded, she is trying to act like Erza.

"A-aye!" Gray said. Then, he looks at his surroundings, he's trying to find where the something pink haired boy. He looks at the corner of the guild and then he found the person he's looking for, that person is sitting at the chair and eating many foods there with his blue exceed. He goes there, where that pink-haired fire mage is. He puts his hand on the table heavily and that makes the other food from the table fly away.

"Hey Icefreak! Why did you do that? Give me back my food! Buy food for me again!"

"Shut up Flamehead! Nevermind that cause I have good news for you. Lucy and Erza decided that we, team natsu, will take a mission; an easy mission. So, you better go to the mission board and pick an easy mission. Got it?"

"Mission? It's been a year since we go to our last mission together with our team; I'm excited to go with Lucy, Erza and you to a mission again! Aye sir! I'm all fired up!" then Natsu run to mission board and look for a mission he want to go to.

"Idiot! It's only a week since we take our mission. Not a year."

* * *

**Then after a few minute, Natsu pick the mission paper then he shows it to Gray.**

Gray read the contents of the mission paper. "Help! Our town, Kaola, is attacking by many monsters! We need Fire, Ice, and Armor mages here because I think that that magic are the weakness of the monster that attacking us. We need your help! Please save our town. The reward would be 400,000 jewels and a few of our products here, like girls accessories, etc. That's only we can give and afford, sorry for that." '_400,000 jewels? Wait, I think this is a hard mission! Jeez, Natsu is idiot as always. I said easy! **EASY**! Not hard_!' he thought.

Natsu is looking at Gray and he notice that he is angry, "So, what now?"

"You Firehead! I said Lucy and Erza likes to take an Easy mission, not hard. Return this to the mission board and look for something easy! I SAID **EASY**!" Gray said angrily.

"But they need Fire, Ice, and Armor mages here. That's fit for us!"

"No buts! Just pick an **EASY** mission! Or Erza will KILL US!"

"Oi, Oi! Calm down now. Okay, I will return this and look for something easy." Then Natsu go back to the mission board and look for an **EASY** mission. Then he found something and goes back to Gray.

Gray read it, "Wanted: 4 mages waiter/waitress. Place: 8 Island Resort. Reward: 500,000 jewels. Heeey,What? 500,000 jewels? And I think that this is easy mission, it's higher than the hard one. This is okay. Natsu! Return to what are you doing before I go here. Just wait there; I will say this to Erza."

* * *

Then Gray run to where Erza and Lucy are. He shows the mission paper to them.

"Hey you two girls! Look at this! As you said, it's an easy mission and Natsu pick this. So, let's go and start packing our things we need!" Gray said.

"But we don't read it yet!" Lucy said.

Erza stole the paper from Gray's hand and read it, "Oh! This is okay. Let's go Lucy!"

"But I don't read it yet!" Lucy said.

"Okay, read it." Erza commanded. She gave the mission paper to Lucy.

"Wow! This is perfect/fit for me! Kyaa! I'm excited! Let's go pack our things Erza!" Lucy, who's inside Erza's body, said.

'_It's perfect/fit for Erza? I think this is the first time I heard it from her_.' Gray thought.

"Come on now Lucy! Let's pack our things! Don't forget the swimsuit in case we play at the beach after our mission. Don't forget to bring Sunblock lotion; we need it. Umbrella, for our picnic. Foods, so we can eat. And lastly, **Strawberry Cheesecake**! If all of you forgot about **cheesecake**, I will kill you all. Got it?" Erza, in Lucy's body, said.

"Got it, Erza, let's go to my apartment now. I'm so excited!" Then Lucy and Erza left.

'_They will wear swimsuit? Oh, Erza is right! I think this mission would be fun. I'm excited seeing her (Erza) in two piiiii. Wait! Stop thinking about that. The second I notice in their conversation are they saying their name. Erza said "Let's go pack our things Erza", and Lucy said "come on Lucy" and she likes to eat her favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake, if we don't bring any of it, she will kill us! Damn Lucy! Why are you acting like Erza?_' Gray thought.

"Hey Icefreak! It looks like you're deep in thought. What are you thinking?" Natsu said. He is like a ghost..

"Nevermind Flamehead! Just start to pack your things."

"Okay! Let's go Happy! We will pack our things!"

"Like fish? Aye Sir! Let's go."

Then Natsu and Happy left the guild leaving Gray alone. He goes to the bar where Mira is.

"Hey Mira! You know, I'm curious of Erza and Lucy. I want to know what's their secret is. I think they have a secret."

"That's their secret Gray! So, don't mind it."

"But why do they hiding it from us?"

"I think maybe it can cause to us if they said it or they have problem so that's why they don't like to share it to us, or it's private, or simply because they don't want to share it."

"Eh? I don't get it."

"It just like umm… yeah! For example, you're hiding your feelings to Erza; you don't want to say it to Erza because you're afraid what will happen after saying it to her."

"Oh! I get it now." Gray said. Then, there are few minute silent. Then he just remembered and realizes what Mira said. "Hey! Why did you say that? I don't have feelings for her!" Gray said.

"Don't deny it, I have a proof. Cana told me that she played with her card and predicts what your future love life is, and she said that Erza is the one for you Gray! And you always care for her." Mira said while smiling.

"Jeez!" and they have a little silent.

"So, when will you tell her your feelings? "

"I don't have a plan to say it to her."

"Tell her while you still have a chance."

"I have a chance?"

"I'm just saying you must tell her before the others could."

"What if she doesn't accept my love?"

"Just try it Gray. Just like my brother always says, Real man fights!"

"Okay! I will try to confess to her after our mission,** ALONE**."

"Gambatte kudasai Gray~! (Gambatte= GoodLuck)

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

**Author Notes**: Yehey! I update it haha. Thanks for the Reviews. I'm so happy! Next Chapter, Chapter 3, I will update it soon =). It's written in a 2 long bond paper. I need to type this on MS word, but it is too long for me haha. I'm in Chapter 6 now (in my long bond paper), and I think this story will end at Chapter 9. Please review!

**dang regacho**- thank you =)

**GrayFullbusterfangirl**- Thanks. GrayZa was my first love too. Then at tower of heaven arc, I switched to Jerza haha, and then I became GraLu fan and GrayXUltear fan. But, when I watched the episode 129 of Fairy Tail, where Gray and Erza go to a mission ALONE, I ship GrayZa again, but I still love Jerza.

**Bluefire321**- thank you =)


	3. Chapter 3 Confession, Wrong person

**Chapter 3- Confession, Wrong person**

**Author Notes**: I like to thank all the readers who read, favorite, follow, review, and view my story. Thank you. Sorry for the late update. I just like to have 3 reviews then I will update the next chapter XD, but that does bring me to bad luck. The papers, which I wrote the chapters of this story, it was accidentally soaked in water and the chapter 3 was on the top of all the chapters! So, it's hard to read it haha. Second, I read **HeirToTheShadows**' story, **Erza's Secret**, (its nice story but this is not the unlucky part, I just say It's nice XD) before I check reviews of my story. Then when I check it, so many reviews (for me it is so many haha) and I like to update the next chapter, and then I try to look for the papers, which all the chapter of this story was written in there. I remembered that I placed it on the top of our table but it's not there. I look for it in possible places and I found it on the top of our printer lol. I thought it's missing. Sorry again for the late update, please forgive me =(

**xDawntiger**- thank you =)

**MusicIsMyLife06**- thank you, I like your story too =D (sorry, i didnt put a period/dot in your pen name)

**Dang regacho**- haha..

**Drake**: Thank you =)

**LovePrincess07**: Yeah, there is only little Gray and Erza fanfic here. I have Oneshot of Grayza but I haven't uploaded it yet. That should be my first fanfic, not this (swapped) one. I'm sorry for the late update. Thanks for the review.

**UPDATE**- My classmate laugh at that scene too xD I will not end this story yet, but I think it will end at chapter 9. I will try to expand it. But there is possibility that there would be a part 2 of this hahahaha or another story about them at school =)

**HeirToTheShadows**- Thank you =) your story is beautiful. I want to know what will happen next.

**Matsuky1407**- thank you ^^

**Im Me**= Thank you ^^

Okay, Sorry for the looooooooong Author Notes haha… Start!

* * *

**Team Natsu meet at the front of the restaurant.**

Erza and Lucy wear an Orange, sexy waitress outfit with a high sock. (Search it in google if you don't remember it) Erza's hair is in ponytail style while Lucy's hair is in usually her hairstyle. Gray and Natsu wear a waiter outfit with a blue necktie. They go inside the restaurant and start working.

**Gray's POV**

It's our first easy mission. This outfit is so hot, I like strip this but Erza will scold me. Yeah! Erza! I look at her and she looks gorgeous! I'm trying to stop my nose for bleeding when I'm looking at her skirt. It's so high! Hey wind, can you blow her skirt so I can see her… wait? Wait! What I am thinking? I'm pervert when it comes to thinking of her.

"Hey Gray! I think your deep in thought, what are you thinking?" Erza said to me. (**ME: actually it's Lucy.**) I look down because it feels like there is a heat going to my cheek. Yes, I know, I'm blushing, that's why I look down so she can't see me blushing.

"Eh? It's nothing!" then I go at the other table and ask the costumer "What is your order? Ma'am, Sir," When I'm done taking the order of the customer, I look at Erza. I don't know why I look (**ME: because you're a pervert Gray!**) but my cheeks are turning red again because she's staring at me. It looks like she is worried to me. -Wait? She's worried?

"I think you have a problem." Erza said to me. I'm shock because I'm right, she is worried at me, and I can't say my problem to her because she's my problem. As you know, the confessing after work.

"I said it's nothing!" I shout at her. I don't know why. Jeez, I'm going to regret it. She will send me to hell now. (ME: And that will minus from your score to her haha?) Then I go to the cashier and tell them the order of the customer. I look at Lucy (**ME: No, that's Erza**) and she's looking at me angrily, and then, she stare at Erza, (**ME: I said it's Lucy xD**) then her eyes go back to me. Lucy is scary.

**Narrator's POV**

Erza, who's inside Lucy's body, staring at Gray and Lucy. She looks angry because Gray shouted at Lucy.

"Lucy, Gray! Don't do it at work," Erza said angrily.

"A-AyE!" Gray is scared at Lucy, It's like Erza. "Eh wait! You're Lucy!"

"Aaaa-eehh ooops! I forgot," Erza said and then Lucy goes to her and whispered.

"Erza! They will know know our secret! Stop forgetting it!"

"I'm sorry" "Gray, nevermind that, continue your work!" Erza commanded then Gray return to what he is doing while saying something in low voice.

"Jeez, Lucy is acting like Erza! I hate it!"

"Are you saying something** FULLBUSTER**?" Erza ask.

"Eh nothing! I'm just saying you're beautiful!" Gray said then he earned a kick on his leg. "AW!"

"That's not painful, just go back to what are you doing." Erza said.

Gray is more getting angry at Lucy (**ME: it's Erza**). So, he just ignores her.

* * *

**After many hours,**

There are sooooooooo many customers coming in the restaurant. They heard that Fairy Tail Team Natsu is working at that restaurant, that's why they go there. We can say that more of the customers were Gray's fans, no, it's **STALKER**. It's getting crowded and noisy there. So many shouting, "Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Gray-saaaama~!" Gray is now angrier than earlier, even Erza(**ME: yeah, ERZA**). They starting hugging Gray, the he can't take it anymore. He will shout 'stop!' but was cut by Erza.

"Stop hugging him! We're busy" Erza shout. (**ME: hoho, she is jealous XD**)

"Who are you blondie? Just shut up because you're ugly!" One of the stalkers of Gray said it to Erza.

Lucy gets annoyed with that girl, she called her ugly! Who will not fight back if someone says that to you, right? Then she shout "Stop!" and she walks away.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

"What?" Erza said.

"Stop acting like Erza! You're not Erza!" Gray shouted.

"I'm Erza"

"You're Lucy"

"Oh I forgot! Yes, I'm Lucy!" Erza said. 'Here we go again. Stop forgetting,' Erza thought.

"Stop talking to me, I will follow Erza," Gray said then he runs away.

"What will he do if he follows me?" Erza said. Then Natsu appeared.

"Hey Lucy! Where's Erza and Gray?" Natsu ask.

"Erza walks away then Gray follows her."

"What about our work?"

"Don't mind them, continue your work!"

"Aye!" then Natsu continue his work.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I'm running away from the restaurant and follows Erza, where is she? And what do I do if I found her? Will I say to her that I love her? What about if she punch me? Then walk away? And what about me? Will I be crying out loud this night because of it? And what will happen to us? What if she ignores me tomorrow? Ugh! Think positive Gray! You will confess to her once you found her.

**After many hours**, I found Erza sitting on the bench in front of Lucy's apartment. Okay! This is my chance to tell her.

"Umm, Erza, I will say something to you, may I talk to you? I said and my cheek started to turn red.

"Ofcourse you may! So, what are you going to say to me?" she said. I sit beside her and I look at her.

"I-"I paused. Can I do it? Jeez, this is the time I will confess. So, I can.

"You?"

"I"

"You?"

"I- I love you!" then I look at her apartment in front of us, and then my head go down. It's like I vow.

"Oh?"

"I love you since I met you! Since I caught you crying at the riverbank, since we were fighting when we were both young. Until now, we're in the same team. I'm afraid to tell you what I feel because I don't know if you love me too, or just a friend. But now, I'm here have a confidence to say it to you that I love you!" I said.

I'm watching her look shock. I think she doesn't accept my love. Then my tears are going to fall from my eyes but I'm stopping it.

* * *

~Haha… I'm sorry; I'm not good at confessing, fighting and describing scene. At confessing scene, I don't know how to confess because I'm only 15 years old and I'm girl. At fighting scene, sorry if Erza is always forgetting that she's not Erza XD haha, I do it so they will fight =) and lastly, at describing scene, I hate describing lol….. And sorry if always make Natsu a ghost wahaha…

I make Gray pervert, but for me, he is not pervert. In my story only XD I have a picture of gray half-naked. My classmate, that isn't watching fairy tail, saw it and say that he is a pervert XD for me, it's normal.

The part that ink spread on the paper because of what happen, It's from stopping the stalker part to before he say I love you part XD

Nyahaha..Sorry for the wrong grammar. Is it corny now? Please review… I finish typing and correcting this at MS word at 2:57 AM… I'm sleepy (-O-)/

Any suggestions? Maybe I can add it to my story. I'll try :D

* * *

**WELCOME TO Roxamine's tip for Authors.**

Here is my tip for you,

Make your summary beautiful and interesting, so they will read you story.

Just like me, as a reader, I'm reading the summary of the story first before I read the story, because I'm too lazy to read all cause there are so many fan fiction here haha.

But, I read almost all of the fanfiction about Grayza {except with an angst genre (but not all story with angst), and other language I didn't know =D} haha... because I'm bored.

**That's all, thank you again for reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lucy

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Gray said to me that he loves Erza, but he told it to the wrong person and at the wrong time. He confesses when me and Erza swapped body. What should I do? I don't know what will I react. I said yesterday that I know Erza so there's no need to teach me, but when it comes to love and react, I don't know! So, what should I do? Will I tell him that I'm not Erza? Hmm, No! No! No! No! I will not tell him! It's our secret and problem. What if I run away?

I look at him and he is looking at me, then he looks away. I thought that if I run away, I'm going to break his heart. It's just like ignoring him or I don't accept his love. But, I don't know what will I react! Ugh, this is hard. It's hard to decide! If my decision is wrong, maybe Gray will kill himself or Erza will kill me!

"Kyaa!" I screamed. Then I stand up and start to run. Why did I do that? Oh no! What if I broke his heart?

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I think I'm busted. At least I tried right? What should I do now and tomorrow? I know that we will have an awkward moment next day.

I decided that I will take a hard solo mission and kill myself. (lol)

* * *

**Narrator's POV** (Time: between 5 and 6 o'clock when the sun is setting)

Gray went to the riverside. That riverside is the place where he saw Erza crying alone when they were both young. He sat on the floor which Erza sat when she cried before. He is staring at the water of the river and thinking of what happened earlier. Then his tears started to fall from his eyes and can't stop crying. Then he starts to cry more. He puts his hands above his knee and he place his head above his hands so no one will see him crying.

* * *

**O_O**

Erza, who is inside Lucy's body, is walking back to Lucy's apartment. Then she stops walking when she saw the riverside. She started to remember the days when she cried alone at the riverside, and then Gray saw her. Then she goes to that riverside and she saw Gray hiding his face. "I think he's crying," She thought. Then she sits beside Gray.

"What's your problem? Do you still remember when we were both young, you saw me sitting here and challenge me to fight. Then when I turn my head to you, you saw me crying and you were shock and then you sit beside me. You are there so I won't feel alone. I think you're trying to cheer me up. I didn't give you thanks for that so… this is the right times to say it to you. Thank you Gray." Erza said.

"Did Erza say it to you, Lucy?"

'_Yeah, I forgot again_." She thought.

There's no reply from Erza. She wants to help Gray but she's inside Lucy's body. She can't help him as Erza Scarlet.

**After a long silent**… (Time: 7:30 in the evening)

"Thank you Lucy for being here, and I'm sorry when I shout at you earlier."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right? And don't apologize to me; I should be the one apologizing to you. I will stop acting like Erza, I found myself annoying when you shout at me."

""That's the reason why I'm apologizing to you, you're not annoying," Gray said.

"It's 7:30 in the evening. I better go now, so Lu-eh-Erza will not scold me," Erza said.

"Why will Erza scold you?" Gray asks.

"Ah, because we have something to do at my apartment and I'm going to be late now!" Erza said.

"Can I walk with you?" Gray asks.

"Sure."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I and Lucy are walking. I'll walk with her so that I can protect her in case if there's an accident. It's dark now, and I think there are so many evil people here. 'Do I just walk with her so that I can see Erza?' 'No! No! It's not! You know, Erza is angry at me so that I don't want to see her!' 'And wait, why am I fighting with myself? Am I crazy?' then I stop thinking some stupid imaginations. I look at Lucy, I don't know why I look at her but there is some feeling that I feel in my heart. I feel that she's Erza, but she's Lucy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gray, you're blushing," Erza said.

"Eh? No, I'm not!" Gray said.

"Ok, so, what are you thinking?"

"It's nothing."

They are still walking until they reach Lucy's apartment. They stop at the front of the door.

"Thanks, I will enter my apartment now, Bye!" Erza said.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Please say this to Erza, 'I'm sorry'."

"Okay!"

"See you later then."

Then she entered to Lucy's apartment.

**In Lucy's Apartment**... Lucy is sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Lucy, Gray is apologizing to you, what happened?"

"Eh? Why he's apologizing?"

"I think it's about what happened after you walked out from the restaurant. He follows you right?"

"Yeah, he doesn't need to apologize, it's nothing Erza."

"Ah, Okay then." Then Erza go to the kitchen.

"I don't like to say it to Erza about what Gray said for her. Gray should be the one who tell her his feelings, not me! And I decided that I would help Gray for confessing."

* * *

**Author Note**: Sorry again for the late update. I'm getting busy because of our project at school. Our project is Short Movie/Film, and I'm their camerawoman. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**GrayZaLove07**- I'm sorry I can't update everyday and thank you :D

**HeirToTheShadows**- Thank you :D

**matsuky1407**- whoah! Thanks :D

**grayzalover**- Thanks :D

**toothfairy17**- Thank you :D

Maybe I will update tomorrow? or soon? ._.


	5. Chapter 5 Lucy's Decission

**Chapter 5**

**The next day, in the guild,**

Gray goes to the bar and ordered orange juice to Mira.

"Here's your cold orange juice Gray," Mira said while smiling.

"Thanks Mira," Gray said and then he starts to drink the juice.

"So Gray, did you confess?"

"Yeah."

"What Happened?"

"I'm busted, she run away."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that."

**After a few minutes, he's done drinking his juice.**

"I better to go now, bye Mira!"

"Eh? You're leaving already? Where will you go?"

"I take this mission," then Gray show the mission paper to Mira.

"Hey! You will go to this mission alone?"

"Yes."

"But, this is like an S class mission, you need some comrades here. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, I just like to go to a mission **ALONE**."

"Then take other mission!"

"I don't like to."

"Okay, this is your decision; I can no longer change it. Just take care and go back here."

**Then Gray stand up and exit the guild. **

* * *

**._.**

* * *

**About an hour**, Lucy and Erza entered the guild. Loke and Levy are sitting on the chair, and the front of that chair is a round table. Erza sits beside them. While Lucy go to the bar where Mira is, and sits on the chair.

"Ohayo Mira!"

"Ohayo Erza."

"Did you see Gray? I want to talk to him about something important."

"Oh? Yeah, he went to a mission alone."

"Alone? What mission?"

"A mission from Kaola town, they need Fire, Ice and Armor mages there." (That mission is the one that Natsu pick first at chapter 2 of this story.)

"Okay, thank you for the information Mira! See you later." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lu-eh-Erza! Where will you go?" Erza ask.

"To a mission. Please don't follow me Erza. I just need to talk to him and fix the problem. Bye!"

"Okay, bye."

Then Lucy went out of the guild and then went to the train. She rode a train towards Kaola Town.

* * *

**._.**

* * *

Kaola town is far from Magnolia town. Lucy arrived at that town and she start asking the town people where the mission that needed Fire, Ice, Armor Mages is. Then someone told her where it was. She went to that place and saw Gray claiming his rewards.

"Gray!" Lucy shouts.

"Erza? Why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I'm not Erza!"

"What?"

"I'm not Erza." Lucy said.

"You're not Erza?"

"Yeah."

"How? I don't believe you."

"Yesterday, I run because I don't know what will I response. I don't know if Erza loves you too."

Then Gray starts to walk away.

"Please, listen to me!" then he stop walking and turn to Lucy.

"I am not Erza. We accidentally swapped body. We don't know why it happens and we like to fix our problem by ourselves. Therefore, we decided to not to say it to the guild because it's our problem. Another one thing is when you're shouting at me, Lucy, yesterday; it's not me, it's Erza. You said to me that stop acting like Erza, but its Erza, Erza who is inside my body right now that's why she's acting like Erza, because she's Erza. I know that Erza will scold me because I say it to you our problem. So please, don't say this to Erza or else she will kill me. I know that I broke your heart, so I decided to say it to you and help you to confess your feelings for her." **(ME: Waaa, I'm sorry, is it confusing? I hate explaining, I'm not good at it XD)**

"Okay, Stop! I get it. You talk too much."

"Thank you Gray! Promise, I will help you."

"Thanks, but before we talk about this, let's go to the train back to Magnolia now."

They go to the train. They went inside and sit. Gray sits across Lucy.

"Why did you say it to me? It's a secret." Gray asks.

"Because I thought you will kill yourself. I thought that you think Erza ignored you."

"Oh okay, thanks for saying it to me."

"No problem. Now, I think my decision is right." Lucy said while smilling.

"Before you tell me the truth that you swapped, you and Erza are confusing. But now I know."

"Hehe, I teach Erza how to act like me, she can act like me but she always forgetting to do it."

"So, about the confessing, how can you help me?"

"I have a plan!"

"What's your plan?"

"I'm planning that…"

Then Lucy tells Gray what her plan is.

* * *

**._.**

* * *

**Author Notes**: Haha. Sorry again that I didn't update this yesterday and I'm sorry I can't tell you what Lucy's plan is, because I don't even know too XD :P and Sorry there are so many wrong grammar here. Is it hard to understand? I'm thinking how to end this story, the question in my summary is now answered. What Lucy should do? She will help Gray, that's all XD. PLEASE REVIEW ^^

**HeirToTheShadows**- Sorry I didn't update this yesterday . and thanks for waiting =D

**Raikiri80**- Haha... It's okay, Gray is okay now. =D

**Louricam The Manga Freak**- Thank you =D

**iLikeCookies12**- Thank you =D

* * *

**=D**

* * *

This chapter is so short, so I will add something not important XD

Roxamine13 is my Pen name. If you know Kingdom hearts, you can understand this: Roxas+Namine=Roxamine and then the 13 is my favorite number, or Roxas is no.13 of Organization 13 XD

pronunciation, Rok-sa-mi-ne

Check my deviantart acount: Roxamine13


	6. Chapter 6 Mira and Freed

**Chapter 6**

**In Fairy Tail Guild,**

Team Natsu were sitting around the table near the Bar. They were watching their surroundings. Erza, who is inside Lucy' body, notices Mira and Freed talking, laughing and they look like a sweet couple. Then she taps Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, Lucy! Look!" Erza said while her hand pointing at Mira and Freed and then Lucy look at them.

"Wow! They look like a couple, so sweet!" Lucy said. Natsu and Gray heard Lucy and look at where Lucy is looking.

"So they were in a relationship?" Gray asked.

"Hoho! Happy let's spread their love in the whole guild!" Natsu shout and stand up.

"Aye sir!" Happy shout then follow Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Happy! Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to Mira and Freed to tease them and spread their LOVE!"

"Stop it! Don't interrupt them."

"Aye." Natsu and Happy said while looking sad.

"Let's watch them," Erza said. Then they watch them.

* * *

**._.**

* * *

Mira and Freed are talking about their past when they are still in the same team.

***FLASHBACK***

_They go on a mission where the mission said that there are many criminals there in that town; but when they go at that town, they saw many couples walking on the street, holding each other hand, the other are kissing, other are eating food together, and while the other are walking while the arm of the boy over the shoulder of the girl._

_"What the hell is this town?" Mira said._

_"I thought it was a criminal town." Freed said._

_"Hey! Why the both of you are just standing there and not following our rules?" The old man said. He looks like a police man._

_"What rules?"_

_"This is a Love town so you need to do what the others are doing."_

_"What? The mission said that there are many criminals here, so we know that the people here are criminals not couples."_

_"May I see that mission?" The old police man said and the Mira shown the mission paper to that police. "Oh! This mission is from our Mayor! Therefore, the two of you are mages?"_

_"Yes," Mira and Freed said in Unison. Then the policeman saw their guild mark._

_"Oh, from Fairy Tail! The number one guild in Fiore!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't care if both of you are members of the most popular guild in Fiore. Rules are rules, therefore act like a couple."_

_"But we're here for a mission, not for vacation!" Mira said._

_"I don't care. It's our rules,"_

_Freed would like to punch that policeman but he was stop by Mira._

_"It's okay Freed, it's their rules, so we need to follow it." Mira said while smiling._

_"But…" Freed said and then he looks at his hand then he looks at Mira's hand and then he looks back at his hand. His cheeks turn red._

_"It's okay Freed, let's go!" Mira said. She hold Freed's hand and that makes Freed blush more. Then they start walking._

_They did throughout the day were watching the puppet show but they got bored so they eat together in restaurant, go to the park, watch the sunset while sitting on the bench, watch the firework display, and lastly they ride on Ferris wheel._

_"We did all of we can do but the one who gave us the mission is still not here, isn't he playing with us?" Mira said. Freed didn't gave a reply. He can't believe what happened this day. For him, it's the best day ever. He still didn't move. His eyes are staring at his front._

_"Freed?"_

_Still, he doesn't answer._

_"Freed!" Mira shout._

_"Wa!" Freed screamed then Mira laughed._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

They laugh remembering those happened before.

Then Mira thought a good idea.

"What if we invite the Team Natsu to go at that town someday? It would be perfect!"

* * *

**Author Notes**: Sorry for the late update and sorry for the wrong grammar .. This chapter is boring right? I can't think of a good story. Next chapter: Solution of their problem. I will update tomorrow if this chapter have 3 reviews :P haha, jokes. This chapter is short, but the chapter 8 is so long haha.

**Matsuki1407**- wa! Thank you =) I will not end this story yet =D

**Raikiri80**- Lucy will just help Mira on her plan. =)

**Louricam The Manga Freak**- Hehe, thank you ^^

**Steferstheawesome**- Thank you ^^

**GrayZaLove07**- WA! Sorry for my wrong grammar . Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^

**KitoUsagiBianca**- Thank you =D


	7. Chapter 7 We're back!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**After a week,**

In the guild bar; Lucy, Mirajane and Erza are talking about the fairy girls sleep over at Mira's room. It is in the Fairy Hills, so boys are not allowed.

"I'm so excited!" Lucy said.

"Who will bring desserts?" Erza asked.

"Bisca," Mira said.

"Oh, Bisca," Erza said.

"Yeah"

Then Erza looks for Bisca and she found her near the Fairy Tail guild front door with Alzack.

"Bisca! May you please go here?" Erza shouted/asked. Then Bisca go to the bar where Erza, Lucy and Mira are.

"Yes? Why did you call me?" Bisca asked.

"You're the one who will bring dessert right? Please bring Strawberry cake," Erza said.

"Eh? I didn't know that you, Lucy, like strawberry cake," Bisca said.

"No! It's for Erza," Erza said.

While Lucy, Erza, Mira and Bisca are talking about the sleep over, Gray is running from the Guild's door to the bar and shouting, "Lucy! Eh- I mean Erza!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Mira, Bisca and Lucy, may I borrow Erza for a moment?" Gray asked.

"Yes, yes! You may… Always!" Mira said teasingly while smiling.

"Oh good! Let's go Lu-eh-Erza," Then Gray holds her hand and run away out the guild.

"I'm jealous?" Erza said in low voice.

"What are you saying Lucy?" Mira asked.

"No! Nothing!" Erza said.

"If you're jealous, Natsu is there you know," Mira said.

"Jeez, I don't care about Natsu. And I'm not JEALOUS!" Erza shouted.

"Hay, hay! Calm down."

"You better to go shopping with Freed, Mira," Erza said.

"Hey! You're changing the topic!"

* * *

**._.**

* * *

**Outside the guild…**

"Lucy, good news! I heard that there is a magician who can bring you and Erza to normal," Gray said.

"Really? Wow, thank you!"

"You're welcome. So, let's go tonight with Erza!"

"No, not tonight! Please, let's go before the moon came."

"Okay."

* * *

**._.**

* * *

**At the forest,**

Lucy, Erza and Gray are walking. They are looking for Alice, the magician that can help them.

"Lucy, why Gray is with us?" Erza asked.

"Aa- I'm sorry Erza. I say it to Gray, our problem." Lucy said.

"Why did you-"

"Do you remember the day when Gray is crying? Then you were there to cheer him up. And lastly, he says sorry to me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. What about that?"

"He perceived the two of us. Then I scold him." Lucy said. She lied.

"Ok."

"At least he helps us right?"

"Hey both of you, stop talking about me. Let's look for that magician."

Then they continue to walk, and looking for that magician. While they are walking, they heard some weird sound.

"Munya, Munya!" Some weird sound.

"Gray, did you say something?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Gray replied.

"Munya munyaa!" Then they turn to where that sound came from and they saw a huge Flower, "Munya."

"The flower spoke!" Gray shouted in shock.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed. Then the flower opens and there is someone inside of it.

"Fii- Are you surprised? Munya!" said the thin old man wearing a hat like bunny ears and that hat have heart at the center. He's holding something like huge medicine Injection. It is huge as his head. It has a long stick below the injection. That makes the Injection as tall as him, and he has a small shoulder bag.

"A person?" Gray asked and they stared at that old man.

"Munya" The old man said while smiling like this =D, "Let's play, let's play!" he said while jumping.

"Who the hell is this?" Gray asked.

"We don't have time to play," Erza said.

"It's ok! What do you want to play?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the doctor! I'm the female nurse!" The old man said. No, she's actually a girl, "Making medicine is fun!" sing the old woman while he laid his bag.

"About the medicine, maybe she knows Alice!" Erza said. Then the old woman's eyes sparkle she is smiling. She lifted the injection with a long stick horizontally and point the top of the injection directly to Lucy. Some water/potion/medicine came out of that injection and it goes to Lucy's mouth, then Erza' mouth, then Gray's, even plue's too. They swallowed it and then their spirits came out of their mouth and then go to the sky.

"Munnya," The old woman said. She's smiling again like this =D Their spirits enters their body. "Medical exam complete!" The old woman laugh, "Hya hya hya! Munya munya!"

"You old woman, what did you do?" Gray asked.

"Munya! This is fun, see ya!" Then he runs away. Then Gray look at Erza and his eyes widen.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Lucy? I'm Gray!" Gray said.

"Huh? Wait, why my voice is like Gray's voice?" Erza asked.

"I think all of us swapped body! So I'm Erza now?" Gray said.

"I'm Gray? Hey wait you stupid! Don't strip when you're inside my body!" Erza shouted.

"A-Aye ma'am!" Gray said.

"Gray is in my body, and I'm in his body. So, where's Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy appeared on their back.

"Puun!" Plue said.

"So, Lucy is inside of Plue's body?" Erza asked.

"Yes," Lucy said. She looks sad. She's sulking on the corner.

Then Gray is thinking of something. He doesn't care of what happened on his surroundings. He thought that he is inside Erza's body and he can do whatever he wanted. Then he got an idea, a perverted idea! (If you know what I mean) He started doing it. (He is doing what Happy do when he's inside Erza's body at episode 19. Wait… is it episode 19? Correct me if I'm wrong.) Then Erza noticed what Gray is doing.

"Hey Gray! Stop touching my… STOP!" Erza said while she's blushing.

"Wahahahaha! I can do whatever I would like to do! I think I'm lucky!" Gray said. (ME: No, you're unlucky men.) Then he earned a punch from Erza then she ties him on the tree.

"Please untie me here Erza, I'm sorry!" Gray pleads. (He is crying haha.)

Then Lucy saw Plue eating caterpillar.

"Hey please, somebody stop Plue from eating caterpillar!" Lucy shouted. Then Gray and Erza laugh.

* * *

**After a few minute,**

Gray, Erza, Plue and Lucy are finding the old man.

"It's hard to walk." Lucy said.

"I will carry you Lucy if you want." Erza said.

"Thank you Erza! You're my hero!" Lucy said while her tears are falling from her eyes.

Then, they found the old man 10 feet away from them. (Actually, he really is a guy XD)

"That's the old man, get him!" Gray said.

"Haha, get me if you can," then the old man start to run fast.

"He is running, let's follow him!"

"Look! He's near the tree!"

"He runs fast."

"Let's go Lucy!" Erza said.

"Okay Erza!" Then Erza run fast carrying Lucy on her hand. Then she throws Lucy to the old man. The old man was shock and dodge. Then Lucy hits the tree (She's inside Plue's body and Plue have Sharp nose so she got stock on the tree). Then Gray got the old man.

* * *

**After a few minute**, they were back to normal.

"I was bored! I just wanted to play with you, munya!"

"What the hell is Munya?" Gray asked.

"Everyone's back to normal, so forgive him. Anyway, thank you. And by the way, let's go find that Alice and I will ask for some medicine for our guild mates in case of emergency," Erza said.

"No need to do that." The old man said.

"Huh?" Then they look at the old man.

"Here are some medicines for you munya~!"

"Hey, where did you-"

"I'm Alice munya~!"

"Whaaaat!?"

"Hehe, this is special medicine, so be careful with it munya~!"

* * *

**._.**

* * *

**At the guild,**

"Hey Lucy, where did you go? Natsu is finding you anywhere even in the trashcan!" Happy said.

"Oh sorry, where is he?"

"There! Sleeping on the table! He is tired."

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said, "Happy; bring him to your home."

"Aye sir!" Then Happy will bring Natsu but he was stop by Makarov. Master started to speak. (He's on the second floor)

"Are all boys are here?" Master asked.

"Yes Master, why?" Fairy boys said.

"We have a meeting, go to my office now!" then all boys go to the office of Master Makarov.

"Now all boys are not here, please go here," Mira said to the fairy girls, she's in the bar.

"Now let's start our plan for tonight's sleep over.

* * *

**._.**

* * *

**At Master Makarov Office,**

"Are all boys here?"

"Yes"

"Let's check the attendance." (whoah?) "Natsu and Happy?"

"Here."

"Freed, Bixlow and Laxus?"

"Here."

"Alzack, Jet and Droy?"

"Here."

"Macao, Warren, Reedus, Wakaba?"

"Here."

"Gadjeel, Pantherlily,Loke, Elfman?"

"Here."

"Max, Nab, Vijeeter?"

"And lastly, Gray, Romeo?"

"Here."

"Have I forgotten someone except for Gildarts?" Makarov asked.

"Me, you forgot me," Mystogan said.

"Ehhhh? Mystogan?" All of them shouted.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"I thought you're the king in Edolas now?"

"Why? I'm a Fairy Tail member too. I'm only in vacation."

"Okay, okay! So let's go back to our topic. I sent you all here because we will discuss something about the fairy girls."

"What the hell is that?"

"I heard that they will have a sleep over at Mira's room." Master said.

"And then?"

"We're not allowed to go there!" Gray said.

"Yes, we're not allowed, but what about Happy and Lily?" Master said.

"We're cats!" Happy said.

"So?" Natsu asked.

"They can enter." Master said.

"And then how can we see what are the girls doing?"

"Exactly, I have two hidden cameras here."

"Wow."

"So, who's in?" Master asked.

"We're all in!"

* * *

**Author Notes**: Sorry for the late update =O this chapter is long because I combined the two chapters. The chapter 6 is only a filler XD Anyways, the solution or Alice part here is from Rave Master :D It's chapter 96 Search for Alice. Try to read it. Haru=Natsu, Ellie=Lucy, Musica=Gray, Julia=Erza, and Plue=Plue XD I'm sorry if there would be wrong grammar here . and pleas read my 2nd fanfic here: s/8489614/1/Scarlet-and-Fullbuster-You-and-I

* * *

**Louricam The Manga Freak**- Thank you =D

**Raikiri80**- Thank you =D

**GrayZaLove07**- They will go there too with Natsu and Lucy =D Thank you =D


	8. Chapter 8 Spin the bottle!

**Chapter 8 ****Sleep over!**

* * *

**In a big old Mansion that looked like a haunted house, there are dark rooms. In one of the dark rooms, there are two man standing in front of the table inside the dark office. **

"They are back to normal?" An unknown guy asked.

"Yes Master," His servant replied.

* * *

**At Mira's room,**

Mira, Cana, Bisca, Laki, Kinana, Evergreen, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Lucy and Erza are inside the room. They form a circle and sat on the floor. They will play "Spin the bottle!"

Mira spins the bottle first, and it stops at Lucy. The one who will ask is Mira.

"So Lucy, truth or dare?" Mira asked.

"Ummm… truth?"

"Here is my question. Who is your crush in Fairy Tail?" Mira asked Lucy and that question makes Lucy blush.

"Do I need to answer that question?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

Then the door opens. The two exceeds entered the room and the entire fairy girls were shock. 'What are they doing here?' they thought.

"Wait! Why are the two he-cats are here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know."

"But only girls are allowed here," Charle said.

"I'm a cat!" Happy replied.

"You're not invited!"

"But…" Happy said.

"It's okay Lucy. Happy and Lily may stay here, but don't spread it to the boys what are we talking about okay?" Mira said.

"Aye!" Happy said, and then they sit beside Charle.

"Okay Lucy, please answer my question now."

"Happy and Lily are here. It's embarrassing to say it!"

"Don't worry about them. Regarding to my question, is it Natsu?" Mira asked.

"No!" Lucy replied.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"No!" Lucy replied.

"Who? Tell us the truth Lucy!" Mira said.

"Is it Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy.

"No!" Lucy shouted, "Anyway, why did you say it's Natsu?"

"I thought its Natsu because both of you are in the same team and sometime he's sleeping on your bed. He's always entering your apartment even though he doesn't have permission to enter, and lastly, he's always saving you if you're in danger," Erza said.

"So, what about you and Gray? Both of you are in the same team too!" Lucy said.

"I'm the one who's asking you, don't change the topic!" Erza said.

"Mira should be the one who will ask me," Lucy said.

"But you asked me too, 'why Natsu?' " Erza replied.

"Okay, Okay! It's Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Good," Erza said.

"Let's spin the bottle again. Spin it now Lucy," Mira said. Then Lucy spins the bottle and it stops at Levy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth Lu-chan."

"How are you and Gadjeel?" Lucy asked Levy teasingly. That question makes Levy blush.

"A… we… we're fine Lucy. We're friends."

"Eh? Okay, spin it." Then Levy spins the bottle and it stops at Cana.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Don't drink alcohol tomorrow," Levy said. Then the entire fairy girls, except Cana, nodded in agreement.

"What? I can't do that thing!"

"That's a dare."

"Okay."

"Spin the bottle Cana." Then Cana spin it and it stops at Bisca.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Alzack?" (waa… this time is before the 7 years time skip okay?)

"Ahh…" She blushed. "Ye-yes?" and the entire fairy girls shouted, "Ayyiiie," teasingly.

"Spin it now Bisca!" Then Bisca spins the bottle and it stops at Lisanna.

"Truth or dare?" Bisca asked Lisanna.

"Truth."

"Do you still love Natsu?"

"No, he's for Lucy!"

"It's okay Lisanna," Lucy said.

"No, he's only my childhood friend. We just make family for fun before and we were both young that day."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to explain it. Spin the bottle now." then she spins the bottle and it stops at Juvia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your crush in Fairy Boys?"

"Juvia don't want to answer that question, but Juvia needs to tell the truth that Juvia like Gray-sama!" Juvia said. Then the entire fairy girls give her we-know look.

"Spin it now Juvia," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Wendy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Eh? Tru-truth."

"Who is more you like? Mystogan or Romeo?"

"Ummm… it's hard to decide…" Wendy said. She still thinking of her answer, "Is it okay if I pick the both of them?"

"No."

"Ahh… Ummm… I think my answer is Mystogan, because he saved me when I was young. He is like my brother."

"Ahh… Spin the bottle now." Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Mirajane.

"Ano… Truth or dare?"

"Truth Wendy chan."

"Sorry for my question but there are some gossips spreading at the guild about you and Freed that you're like umm…" Wendy said.

"A couple!" Lucy said.

"Eh?" Mira said.

"Yeah, a couple. Here's my question, are the two of you have a relationship?" Wendy asked shyly.

"First, I like to thank you for saying it to me that there is some gossip spreading at our guild about me and Freed. My answer is we're only friends." Then she smiles but all of the girls and cats don't believe her, "Hey wait! I'm saying the truth!" Mira said.

"Okay, okay! Spin the bottle now," then Mira spins the bottle and it stops at Erza :3. '_No! We're doomed_!' all of the girls and cats, except Mira and Erza, thought. If she asks some stupid question or a bad dare to Erza, they will all die! Mira is just smiling and Erza is staring at her.

"So Erza, truth or dare?" Mira asked while smiling.

"Dare."

Then Mira give them an evil look, it's like she will do something that's not good or funny, '_Hehe, this is for Gray_!' she thought. All of the girls' and cats are praying that it's a good dare. Then Mirajane finally speaks, "Give Gray a surprise kiss on his right cheek tomorrow," Then she smile. All of girls' and cats (except Mira and Erza) turned to stone. They know that Erza will never want to do that thing. They look at Erza and they saw Erza closing her eyes and smile.

"It's only a dare. Sure! I can do that," Erza said and all of the girls and cats calmed down.

"Juvia likes to do that dare too!" Juvia said.

"No!" Mira said.

"But Juvia wants to do that dare too. Let's exchange Erza-san," Juvia said.

"No!" Mira shouted.

"Okay. Next time, Juvia will pick dare so that Juvia can do that dare too!"

"Spin the bottle now Erza," then she spins the bottle and it stops at Mirajane.

"Haha. Truth or dare?" Erza asked.

'_If I pick the truth, she will ask me if I really love Freed, but if I pick dare, she will… no, no!'_ Mira thought.

"I pick truth!"

"You know what will I ask to you right?" Erza said.

"Yes! You don't need to say what your question is," Miira said.

"So, do you really like Freed?" Erza asked. Then Mira's cheeks turn to red.

"I said no need to say it!" Mira said, "My answer is ye-yes."

"Good, spin the bottle now," then she spins the bottle and it stops at Erza. (Again?)

"What? It stops at me again?" Erza said.

"Hehe, truth or dare Erza?" Mira asked.

"I chose the dare previously. I will try truth." Erza said.

"Hehe, truth you say? Who would you most want as a boyfriend in fairy tail?" Mira asked. (haha, the question is from Fairy tail OVA 1 Fairy hills koi no baka sawagi Happy is the one who asked that question to the girls)

"It's Natsu-san!" Juvia said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked Juvia.

"There is some gossip that the two of you take a bath together, and Natsu saved you at tower of heaven (arc XD)."

"First, Gray was there too. Is it what it means to 'love'? Second, he saved me because we're nakama," Erza said.

"Taking a bath with Gray, I like to do that too!" Juvia said.

'What about Gray?" Mira asked Erza.

"Maybe?" Erza said.

"Okay, spin the bottle now," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Evergreen.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like a manly man?" Erza asked Evergreen.

"No!"

"Okay, spin the botlle," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Kinana.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you really the snake of Cobra?"

"I don't really know but they say I am."

"Okay, spin the bottle now," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Juvia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Juvia said. She wishes that it's the same as Erza's dare.

"Don't stalk Gray tomorrow," Kinana said.

"No way! Juvia can't do that!" Juvia said.

"It's a dare Juvia, you pick it."

"Okay," Juvia said while crying. Then she spins the bottle and it stops again at Erza. (You've got a nice place Erza!)

"Okay, I'm getting bored. Let's eat!" Erza said.

"No way! You got bored because it stopped again at you?" Mira said.

"No! I'm hungry."

"I think you don't want to do our dare or don't want to answer our question for you. Last 5 spin only please?" Mira said.

"Okay, I will choose truth," Erza said.

"Erza-san, are you really my love rival? Do you really like Gray-sama?"

"My answer for your first question is no. The second one is, if you referring it to the previous question that Mira asked to me, my answer is maybe, because he is my first and closest boy friend in Fairy Tail and he is really strong mage that's why I admired him." (It's boy friend, not boyfriend :D) then she spins the bottle and it stops at Cana.

"Last 4 spins right? Truth or dare?" Erza asked.

"Dare."

"Wear this dress tomorrow," Erza said. The dress looks like a Black Ruffles Bows Sleeveless Gothic Lolita dress.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a dress from heart kreuz collection. I didn't wear it since I bought it. It's yours now." Then Erza gave the dress to Cana.

"This is only a dare, I'll wear this tomorrow only." then she spins the bottle and it stops at Laki.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Serve me alcohol this night." Cana said.

"But I didn't bring any alcohol here," Bisca said.

"Ugh, no alcohol for two days?" Cana said, "Okay, I will say my dare for you later."

"Okay," then she spins the bottle and it stops at Happy.

"Is it okay if it stops at cat?" Laki asked everyone.

"Yes," Mira replied.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Give all you fish to Charle and Lily."

"My fish?" Happy asked then he looks at Charle, "Aye sir!"

"I hate fish," Charle said. Then Happy spins the bottle and it stops at Erza. (haha. AGAIN?)

"It stopped at me again? It's my 4th time!" Erza said.

"Don't worry; it would be the last spin," Mira said.

"Okay, I choose dare."

"Dance a sexy dance in front of Gray tomorrow, but don't worry; only you and Gray can see it!" Happy said then he receives a kick from Erza.

"Try to say it again!" Erza said angrily. 'What the hell. Their questions and dare is all about Gray,' she thought.

"Sing is okay then," Happy said before he purely knocked-out.

"It's only a dare Erza. Please do it," Mira pleaded.

"Try to dance a sexy dance in front of Freed; you will know what I feel."

"Eh? Please do it. It's only for fun. Tomorrow is Gray's Birthday!" Mira said.

"Therefore, all of your dare and your questions for me are all about Gray because tomorrow is his birthday?" Erza asked.

"Yes Erza!"

"Why did you pick me and not Juvia?"

"Because she will ignore Gray tomorrow."

"Ugh, Okay,fine! I will do it tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update again T-T . I was so busy. I have classes on Monday to Saturday that's why I didn't post an update. Thank you very much reviewers!

**ninascarlet**- whoah. That part, I got that idea from the other story here in fanfiction (I forgot its title).

**Ricalou**- Thank you :D

**steferstheawesome**- Hehe, that chapter is so funny.

**GrayZaLove07**- yeah, thanks for reading it ^^

**Matsuky1407**- haha. More perverted Gray? Sure! Why not! :3


	9. Chapter 9 Boys' Reaction

**Note: Please don't skip this chapter! **

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Let's go back to the situation before Happy and Lily enter the room of Mira.

All of the Fairy Boys were in Makarov's Office. There were three sofas (they were sitting there) and in front of them was a huge television. The lights were turned off and they were eating popcorn. Makarov has a microphone. He gives Happy and Lily earphone so they can talk with each other.

* * *

At Fairy Hills 3rd Floor Corridor, Happy and Lily were walking towards Mira's room. They were talking with Master Makarov.

"Okay Happy, do you hear me? Mic test! Mic Test," Master Makarov said.

"Aye!"

"Go to the room now. Don't forget to lower the volume of your earphone so the two of you only can hear what we are saying."

"Aye!" Happy said. They stop at the front of Mira's room and they mute the earphone. (They didn't low the volume of the earphone, they mute it XD)They open the door and enter. Then they saw all the Girls were sitting on the floor, forming a circle.

"Wait! Why are the two he-cats are here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Mira said.

"Oi! Oi! What are they doing? Are they playing spirit of the glass?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe?" Gray said.

"Waa! I wanna join too! Spirit of the glass, I want to call Mavis!" Natsu said. Then he stands up and ready to run away but he was stopped by Makarov.

"Sit!" Master commanded.

"Aye!" Natsu said. Then he sat again on the sofa. Then Mavis appeared on his back.

"Konbanwa minna!" Mavis greeted them and the entire fairy boys were shocked. (Konbanwa= Good Evening, Minna= Everyone)

"Wh-why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"You called me," Mavis replied.

And they heared Mira saying, "Its okay Lucy. Happy and Lily may stay here, but don't tell it to the boys what are we talking about okay?"

"Aye!"

"Yeah, they will never tell it to us because we're watching," Freed said while he's watching Happy and Lily sitting beside Charle.

"Okay Lucy, please answer my question now." Mira said.

"Happy and Lily are here. It's embarrassing to say it!" Lucy said.

"What's embarrassing?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up Natsu! We're watching," Gray and Laxus said in unison.

And they hear Mira saying, "Don't worry about them. Regarding to my question, is it Natsu?"

"What are they talking about?" Natsu asked the boys.

"No!" Lucy replied to Mira.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked Lucy.

"Why am I mentioned?" Gray asked.

"No!" Lucy replied to Juvia.

"Who? Tell us the truth Lucy!" Mira said to Lucy.

"Is it Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy.

"Why am I mentioned again?" Natsu asked them.

"No!" Lucy shouted, "Anyway, why did you say it's Natsu?" Lucy asked Erza.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Natsu shouted/asked angrily.

"I thought its Natsu because both of you are in the same team and sometime he's sleeping on your bed. He's always entering your apartment even though he doesn't have permission to enter, and lastly, he's always saving you if you're in danger," Erza said.

"You've got a point there," Natsu said.

"So, what about you and Gray? Both of you are in the same team too!" Lucy asked Erza.

"Wha-?" Gray asked while blushing, and he didn't complete what he likes to say.

"I'm the one who's asking you, don't change the topic!" Erza said to Lucy.

"Yeah! Don't change the topic!" Gray said in agreement and all of the fairy boys look at him.

"Mira should be the one who will ask me," Lucy said.

"But you asked me too, 'why Natsu?' " Erza replied.

"Okay, this is the start of a fight," Mystogan said while he's watching Erza and Lucy in television.

"Okay, Okay! It's Natsu!" Lucy said to Mira and Erza.

"Good," Erza said.

"Let's spin the bottle again. Spin it now Lucy," Mira said. Then Lucy spins the bottle.

What are they talking about? About me?" Natsu asked.

"No, they are playing spin the bottle," Gray said.

"Eh? What was that?" Natsu asked Gray. Then Gray explains how to play 'Spin the Bottle'. After that, they looked at the television and saw the bottle stop at Levy.

"Oi, it stops!" Gadjeel said.

"Truth or dare?" Lucy asked Levy.

"Truth Lu-chan." Levy replied.

"How are you and Gadjeel?" Lucy asked Levy.

"A… we… we're fine Lucy. We're friends." Levy said.

"Is there anything wrong Gadjeel?" Laxus asked Gadjeel. Then Gadjeel look at Laxus.

"Nothing!" Gadjeel replied then he looks away.

"Eh? Okay, spin it." Then Levy spins the bottle.

"It's spinning!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, we know," All of the fairy boys (except Natsu) replied. Then the bottle stops at Cana.

"Truth or dare?" Levy asked Cana.

"Dare." Cana replied.

"Don't drink alcohol tomorrow," Levy said.

"What? I can't do that thing!" Cana said.

"That's a dare." Levy said.

"Okay."

"Spin the bottle Cana." Then Cana spins it and it stops at Bisca.

"Hey! It stops at Bisca!" Alzack shouted, '_I wish she will choose truth_' he thought.

"Good for you Al," Macao said.

"Truth or dare?" Cana asked.

"Truth." Bisca said.

"Yes!" Alzack shouted and all the boys look at him and they saw Alzack was blushing. Then they look again at television.

"Do you like Alzack?" Cana asked Bisca.

"Oww. Is that the question you were waiting for?" Makarov asked Alzack.

"I just want to know if she likes me," Alzack said.

"Ahh… Ye-yes?"Bisca said shyly and the entire fairies shouted, "Ayyiiie," teasingly.

"Spin it now Bisca!" Then Bisca spins the bottle and it stops at Lisanna.

"Ohh! It stops at Imouto," Elfman said. (Imouto=Younger sister)

"Truth or dare?" Bisca asked Lisanna.

"Truth."

"Do you still love Natsu?" Bisca asked Lisanna.

"Me again?" Natsu said.

"No, he's for Lucy!"

"It's okay Lisanna," Lucy said.

"No, he's only my childhood friend. We made a family for fun before and we were both young that day." Lisanna explained.

"Oh, I see a love triangle!" Mystogan said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked Mystogan.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to explain it. Spin the bottle now," Bisca said. Then Lisanna she spins the bottle and it stops at Juvia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your crush in Fairy Boys?"

"Juvia don't want to answer that question, but Juvia needs to tell the truth that Juvia like Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"We know," All of the fairy boys said.

"Spin it now Juvia," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Wendy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Eh? Tru-truth."

"Who do you like more? Mystogan or Romeo?"

"Huh?" Mystogan said.

"I see a love triangle," Freed said.

"Ummm… it's hard to decide…" Wendy said. "Is it okay if I pick the both of them?"

"No."

"Ahh… Ummm… I think my answer is Mystogan, because he saved me when I was young. He is like my brother."

"Ayyiie Mystogan," The boys said.

"She said that I'm only like her brother," Mystogan said.

"Ahh… Spin the bottle now," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Mirajane.

"It stops at Nee-san!" Elfman said.

"Ano… Truth or dare?"

"Truth Wendy chan."

"Sorry for my question but there are some gossips spreading at the guild about you and Freed that you're like umm…" Wendy said.

"A couple!" Lucy said.

"Eh?" Mira said.

What the hell?" Freed said.

"Yeah, a couple. Here's my question, are the two of you have a relationship?" Wendy asked shyly.

"First, I like to thank you for saying it to me that there is some gossip spreading at our guild about me and Freed. My answer is we're only friends." Then she smiles but all of the fairies don't believe her, "Hey wait! I'm saying the truth!" Mira said.

"Yeah, she's telling the truth!" Freed said.

"Okay, okay! Spin the bottle now," then Mira spins the bottle and it stops at Erza :3.

"No! We're doomed!" All of the boys shouted like it's the end of the world.

"So Erza, truth or dare?" Mira asked while smiling.

"Dare."

"Look at Mira!" Mystogan said.

"She has an evil plan!" Natsu said.

"Noooooo!" All of the boys (except Gray) shouted.

While the boys are shouting, Gray is wishing that he would be mentioned at the dare that Mira will give to Erza.

"Give Gray ***PSSH* *ENNK*** on his ***PSSH* *JINK* *ENK*** tomorrow," Mira said. (The PSSH ENNK JIINK thing is sound effect haha. Happy play with the camera, he turned it on and off and on and off then on so the boys can't hear them)

"What was that?" Mystogan asked.

"The hell camera!" Natsu said.

"All I heard is about Gray," Freed said.

"What about me?" Gray asked.

"We don't know!" **M**acao, **M**akarov, **M**ax and **M**ystogan replied. (haha, their name all started at letter **M** XD)

"Let's hear what she will say," Makarov said. All boys were in panic, they didn't know what Erza will do to her dare. They were curious. Then all of them look at the television and saw Erza closing her eyes and smile.

"It's only a dare. Sure! I can do that," Erza said and all of the fairies calmed down.

"Juvia likes to do that dare too!" Juvia said.

"No!" Mira said.

"But Juvia wants to do that dare too. Let's exchange Erza-san," Juvia said.

"No!" Mira shouted.

"Okay. Next time, Juvia will pick dare so that Juvia can do that dare too!"

"Spin the bottle now Erza," then she spins the bottle and it stops at Mirajane.

"Haha. Truth or dare?" Erza asked.

"It stops at Mira nee-san again!" Elfman said.

"I pick truth!" Mira said.

"You know what will I ask to you right?" Erza said.

"What will she asked?" ALL the Fairy boys said.

"Yes! You don't need to say what your question is," Mira said.

"So, do you really like Freed?" Erza asked.

Then Freed's cheeks turn to red, "Ahh!" All the boys get it and they look at Freed.

"I said no need to say it!" Mira said, "My answer is ye-yes."

"Ayyiiee" All the fairy boys' tease Freed.

"Good, spin the bottle now," then she spins the bottle and it stops at Erza.

"AGAIN?" The boys shouted.

"What? It stops at me again?" Erza said.

"Hehe, truth or dare Erza?" Mira asked.

"I chose the dare previously. I will try truth." Erza said.

"Hehe, truth you say? Who would you most want as a boyfriend in fairy tail?" Mira asked.

"It's Gray, Jellal or Mystogan!" All the Fairy boys (except Gray and Mystogan) said.

"It's Natsu-san!" Juvia said.

"Eh?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked Juvia.

"There is some gossip that the two of you took a bath together, and Natsu saved you at tower of heaven (arc XD)."

"First, Gray was there too. Is it what it means to 'love'? Second, he saved me because we're nakama," Erza said.

"Wow Gray! You took a bath with Erza? So did you see her…?"

"No!" Gray shouted/replied.

"Taking a bath with Gray, I like to do that too!" Juvia said.

'What about Gray?" Mira asked Erza.

"Maybe?" Erza said. Then Gray's cheeks turn to red.

"Ayyiiee" The boys tease Gray like CRAAAAAAZZZYYY~~!

"Okay, spin the bottle now," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Evergreen.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like a manly man?" Erza asked Evergreen.

"I know what she means," Mystogan said.

"No!" Everygreen replied.

"Okay, spin the bottle," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Kinana.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you really the snake of Cobra?"

"I don't really know but they say I am."

"Okay, spin the bottle now," Then she spins the bottle and it stops at Juvia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Juvia said.

"Don't stalk Gray tomorrow," Kinana said.

"Nice one Gray. No stalker for one day!" Max said.

"No way! Juvia can't do that!" Juvia said.

"It's a dare Juvia, you pick it."

"Okay," Juvia said while crying. Then she spins the bottle and it stops again at Erza.

"Nice Erza!" Loke said.

"Okay, I'm getting bored. Let's eat!" Erza said.

"Ehhhhhh?" All the fairy boys reacted.

"No way! You got bored because it stopped again at you?" Mira said.

"No! I'm hungry."

"I think you don't want to do our dare or don't want to answer our question for you. Last 5 spin only please?" Mira said.

"Okay, I will choose truth," Erza said.

"Erza-san, are you really my love rival? Do you really like Gray-sama?"

"Another love triangle~!" Mystogan said.

"My answer for your first question is no. The second one is, if you referring it to the previous question that Mira asked to me, my answer is maybe, because he is my first and closest boy friend in Fairy Tail and he is really a strong mage that's why I admired him." Then she spins the bottle.

"Nice one Gray," Loke said.

"We're only friends?" I'm at the friendzone only?" Gray said.

"Don't worry Gray, I think it's something special. You're a special friend!" Master Mavis said.

"Waa? You're still here?" Laxus said.

"Hehe," Mavis giggle. (wow, nice reply Mavis~!)

"Thank you Master!" Gray said.

"No problem."

Then the bottle stops at Cana.

"Last 4 spins right? Truth or dare?" Erza asked.

"Dare."

"Wear this dress tomorrow," Erza said.

"What the hell is that?" Cana asked.

"It's a dress from heart kreuz collection. I didn't wear it since I bought it. It's yours now." Then Erza gave the dress to Cana.

"This is only a dare, I'll wear this tomorrow only." then she spins the bottle and it stops at Laki.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Serve me alcohol this night." Cana said.

"But I didn't bring any alcohol here," Bisca said.

"Ugh, no alcohol for two days?" Cana said, "Okay, I will say my dare for you later."

"Okay," then she spins the bottle and it stops at Happy.

"Is it okay if it stops at cat?" Laki asked everyone.

"Yes," Mira replied.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Give all you fish to Charle and Lily."

"My fish?" Happy asked then he looks at Charle, "Aye sir!"

"I hate fish," Charle said. Then Happy spins the bottle and it stops at Erza. (haha. AGAIN?)

"Poor Erza nee-san," Romeo said.

"It stopped at me again? It's my 4th time!" Erza said.

"Don't worry; it would be the last spin," Mira said.

"Okay, I choose dare."

"Da- ***ENKK*** ***PSSHHH***Gray tomorrow, but ***ENNKK***; ***JINNSH*** it!" Happy said. Then he receives a kick from Erza.

"Waaa! Happy!" Natsu cry.

"Try to say it again!" Erza said angrily.

"Sing is okay then," Happy said before he purely knocked-out.

"It's-" Then the camera shut down and they didn't hear the other conversation.

"What happened?" Mystogan asked.

"Maybe the camera was broken because Happy was kicked by Erza."

"Or maybe they turned it off."

"Damn it Neko!" (Neko=Cat)

* * *

**After a few minutes…**

Happy and Lily are at the outside of the room. They turned on their earphones and Master Makarov remembered that he has a microphone.

"Hey Happy! What happened to the camera?"

"Don't worry, it's not broken. We just turned it off."

"Why?"

"Hehe, I will turn it on now, and we will eat," Then Happy and Lily turn on the camera. They go inside the room again. All the girls are eating. While they are walking towards the dining table, Happy notices something at the cabinet of Mira.

"Wait Lily! Look at here!" Happy whispered while he's pointing at the cabinet. They look what are inside of the cabinet and they notice that it's like a collection of things from guild members. They keep looking at it. Then Lily saw a photo album and he dropped it on the floor. Then he called happy to see the photo album. They look at that photo album and at the first page of the photo album; they saw the picture of Freed when he was young.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lily asked.

"Maybe she likes him!" Happy said.

Meanwhile at Makarov's office, they are laughing at Freed.

Okay, let's go back at Mira's room. Mira notice Happy and Lily are looking at something and her cabinet was open. She goes to where Happy and Lily are and saw that they are looking at her secret photo album. Then she blushed.

"Hey! Why are you looking at that photo album?" Mira asked.

"Eh? Go-Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" (Gomenasai= Sorry)

"You should not look at people's things if you don't have permission!"

"Sorry," Happy said. "Hey wait! Why do you have a picture of Freed?"

"Eh? It's nothing! That photo album is my collection of pictures of Fairy Tail members. Turn it to the next page, there is a picture of Gray and Erza when they were both young. They are so kawaii!" Mira said. (kawaii=cute) then Happy turn it to the next page and they saw a picture of Gray and Erza smiling and so cute! (They look like in the chapter89. When Erza is crying alone at the riverside.)

"Kawaii!" Happy and Lily said.

"Nice Gray! Erza and you are so cute!" Mystogan said.

"They are like a two young couple!" Mavis said.

"They are so cute and cute together!" Makarov said.

Then Erza notices Mira and the two cats are talking about something. Then she goes there to know what they are doing. She was just curious.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Hey Erza! Look at this!" Happy said pointing at the photo album. Then Erza look at photo album and she saw Gray and her picture. Then she blushed.

"Wa…" Erza can't say what's on her mind.

"You're blushing! You like him?" Happy asked Erza. Then he receives a punch on his head,. "Awe!"

"Cu-cute!" Erza said. Then all of the Fairy boys, the two cats and Mira were shocked of what Erza said.

"Did I hear it correctly?" Gray asked.

"Yes Gray. Erza truly say it," Loke said. Then Gray blushed.

"Is it cute Erza? You can take it. It's yours now!" Mira said.

"Eh? Okay…" Erza said. Then Mira took the picture in the photo album and gave it to Erza, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Mira said, '_Hehe, it's okay Erza, I have many copies of that picture_,' Mira thought.

"Let's go back to the dining room!" Erza said then she went back at the dining room and eats her strawberry cheesecake.

* * *

After their were done eating, they go to the bedroom and prepare their bed. (The bed was like when you were camping). They place it on the floor and they sat on the bed. Wendy and the cats will sleep at Mira's single bed and the others are on the floor. Before they sleep, they talk with each other.

"I need to plan, organize and prepare for the celebration of Gray's birthday tomorrow. Erza may you help me?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you,"

"What's the time of the celebration?"

"4:00 PM"

"Ohh, okay!"

"About the foods, may you Lisanna, Bisca and Kinana buy it?"

"Sure nee-san!"

"Thank you! About the decoration, Levy, Evergreen, and Laki?"

"Sure!"

"Lucy, Cana and Wendy!" Mira said.

"What is it?"

"Let's talk privately." Mira said. Then they stand up, "Excuse us!" They go to the dining room.

"Okay, can the three of you help me inviting Gray to that sexy dance dare?" Mira asked/whispered.

"Sure!" Lucy and Wendy said in unison.

"Oh Gray? It's easy to invite him! If it's about Erza, he will always go," Cana said.

"I know that Gray has a crush on Erza but when you're inviting him, don't say it's about Erza or that sexy dance. It's a surprise!"

"Ahh, okay! I can invite him!"

"Thank you!"

"Let's go back to your bedroom now," Then they turn off the lights at the dining room and they go back to Mira's bedroom. Then they say goodnight to each other and sleep. And at Makarov's Office, the boys sleep there. The office was messy now because of the food and usual fighting of the boys. Good thing that Erza is not there!

**The next day… It's Gray's Birthday! SeeyaNextChapter!**

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update again. I should combined this chapter and chapter 8 . . I promise that the next chapter would be Gray's Birthday. I will update the next chapter soon, because this week (September 24 to 28), our classes will be irregular because of the foundation week of our school. So I have time to write it :)

* * *

**HeirToTheShadows**- I'm still deciding what Erza will do to that sexy dance, maybe it's like Resha's dance. (Resha Valentine is Ellie from Rave Master) And thank you for reminding me about what clothes she will going to use. She will going to use her Seduction Armor or Resha's clothes XD

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE**- Thank you very much! I promise I will update this soon. Thanks for adding my story to your favorites (^o^)/.

**Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon** - Yeah! Read the dance XD There would be another perverted Gray next chapter XD

**ninascarlet- **Thank you :D

**matsuky1407**- Thank you :D and I'm sorry. Please wait for the next chapter :(

**Zayrix**- Thank you :D

**KitoUsagiBianca**- Thank you :D I will update the next chapter soon!

* * *

:) (^0^)/ ~ILoveMavis!~ 3,700words!


End file.
